sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Keone Young
| birth_place = Honolulu, Hawaii, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice actor | years_active = 1967–present }} Keone Joseph Young (born September 6, 1947) is an American actor. Life and career Young was born in Honolulu, to a Chinese father and Japanese mother, who both immigrated to Hawaii. His acting mentor was Mako. He has been prolific in his character work and has made numerous guest appearances on such varied television series as Diff'rent Strokes, The Golden Girls, Murphy Brown, Mad About You, Family Matters, Futurama, The Simpsons, Alias, JAG, The Steve Harvey Show, Zeke and Luther, Shake It Up: Made In Japan and on the daytime soaps The Young and the Restless and Generations. He also portrayed the bodyguard of the Ancient One (Keye Luke) during the Asian Quarter storyline on General Hospital. Young played Dr. Michael Kwan on the short-lived multi-ethnic medical drama Kay O'Brien, which aired in the fall of 1986 on CBS. Despite the fact that the network had high hopes for the series, just 9 of 13 episodes were aired. He was also a semi-regular on the HBO series Deadwood as Mr. Wu and played Henry Lin's Uncle on the FX series Sons of Anarchy. He also played Mr. Wu, unrelated to the Deadwood character, in the movie Men in Black 3, and played the role of Ellison Onizuka In the TV film Challenger. Young has many voice-over credits as well: Grandpa in American Dragon: Jake Long, Kaz in Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Mr. Sanban in Codename: Kids Next Door, the Firebending master Jeong Jeong in the Asian-influenced Avatar: The Last Airbender, Storm Shadow in the Sunbow G.I. Joe animated series, the Hard Master in G.I. Joe: Renegades, Mr. Wu on Nickelodeon's show The Mighty B!, Babaram on Surf Ninjas Marshall Kai Ti Chang in Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb, Silver Samurai in X-Men: The Official Game and Wolverine and the X-Men, Sensei in Young Justice, Chen Stormstout in the World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria expansion and Heroes of the Storm by Blizzard Entertainment, and Commander Sato in Star Wars Rebels. Young also has several Star Trek links: He played Buck Bokai, a famous baseball player in the 24th century in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "If Wishes Were Horses". He also played Hoshi Sato's father in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode "Vanishing Point". Young appeared as Governor Ho in the movie North starring Elijah Wood. In theatre, Young has had a long history with the Asian American theatre company, East West Players, in Los Angeles, where he not only performed but often served as producer. He voiced Lord Qin in Mulan II. In 2013, Young joined the cast of HBO's True Blood as Dr. Hido Takahashi, the man responsible for inventing the titular blood substitute. Selected filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * Keone Young on the Internet Off-Broadway Database Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Honolulu Category:Male actors from Hawaii Category:American people of Japanese descent Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male soap opera actors Category:American male actors of Japanese descent Category:American male actors of Chinese descent Category:Hawaii people of Chinese descent Category:Hawaii people of Japanese descent Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors